Black Magic Love
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Namito is part of the Black Magic Club, and he is also friends with Umehito Nekozawa. Nami is his twin, and the three used to be great friends when they were children. Something happened to Nami in the past, and she distances herself from Umehito and anything involving the Black Magic Club. Umehito wants to be close to Nami again, and he tries to do just that. OCxNeko
1. Prologue

**A/N**: **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Prologue

Her eyes stared hard at the long body mirror for a minute before she huffed and crossed her arms. She twirled around in her lengthy yellow dress and stopped to face the mirror once again. She shook her head disapprovingly as if the dress was not to her liking.

A knock came upon the young girl's door. She unlocked her door to see a middle-aged maid bowing before her respectfully before looking up at her with a smile. The young lady returned her smile with her own.

"Young miss, you look so pretty in your school's uniform, although I wish you would let your hair down though," said the maid, looking at the young mistress's hairstyle.

She wore a high side ponytail on her left side and a French braid done halfway to the right on her hairline. The maid gave a disapproving look at how her mistress had done her hair. The teen lightly scratched the side of her face in discomfort but started to change the topic to get rid of her maid's stern look.

"The dress is a little old-fashioned. Look at the puffiness, Aoi," the teen told her, showing the puff on her shoulders and the puff in the lower area of the dress. "I don't really mind the high neck collar though."

"But still, you look so cute," Aoi squealed. The teen sighed and shook her head, sighing in disbelief.

"Other than speaking about my uniform, is my brother awake yet?"

Aoi smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yes, he's waiting for you in the living room, already dressed up and ready for school," she told brightly to her young miss. The young girl rolled her eyes but nodded and made her way to the living room with the maid following behind her.

After briskly walking down a flight of stairs, the young mistress walked normally into the living room. She saw her brother standing near their cream-colored couch. His back was facing her, but he could hear the footsteps nearby and turned around.

The young man wasn't like his sister. He was of average height, and he wore round glasses which seemed to be a little too big on him. If he were to be labeled, one would consider him to look like a bookworm. There wasn't any air of confidence in him to make him stand out.

"Namito, are you really going to hide under your glasses again?" His sister asked him. He sighed in reply.

"Nami, I don't like to stand out," he answered quietly. Nami rolled her eyes at her brother's timid nature.

"Really, Namito. You can't always hide your good looks forever. After all, you've got both our parents' looks," Nami told him as they both started walking to the car. Namito fidgeted his thumbs in which he held his briefcase book bag with both hands.

"But you've also have our parents' features too," he told her quietly. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, their eyes and mom's silky black hair. Other than that, I'm pretty plain except my chest is on the small side," Nami pointed out with a sigh. Namito's face turned red at the mention of her chest.

"Nami! It's not good to speak so publicly about your body. Don't forget I'm a guy too," Namito lectured with his quiet voice.

"You're my twin brother, and we aren't strangers," Nami said waving her hand as if the subject was nothing.

"But-" He started but mumbled incoherently when he said the rest. Nami let out a sigh before placing her hands behind her head.

"Are you still a member of the Black Magic Club?" Nami asked boringly. Namito looked up at her, his eyes shining expectantly.

"Why do you want to know? Are you going to finally join our club?" Namito asked with excitement written on his face. Nami chuckled, making Namito look at her questioningly.

"Of course not. My duty is to the Calligraphy Club." Namito quickly looked depressed, his shoulders slumped and his bright smile turned into a frown.

"I thought we would finally be able to be in the same club," he muttered softly.

"If you speak any softer, I wouldn't be able to hear a single word, you know," Nami pointed out, "And you were the one who broke our promise. We both promised to be in the Calligraphy club until you changed your mind and decided to go to a different club."

"But Umehito is in it," he stated, "I also like the club. I could help people with my ability."

"Psychometry, was it? A psychic ability in which you make physical contact with an object or person and be able to obtain information from it," Nami explained as if she memorized it. Namito nodded. She turned to look at the window with a far off look on her face before looking at Namito again.

"You were always so special, Namito," she told him, "Nekozawa and you had something in common. Among the three of us, I would always be left out. It was inevitable that I would drift apart from you guys. It just wasn't meant to be."

Namito's eyes widened for a second and his eyes drooped downwards.

"I- I didn't mean to-," he mumbled sadly. Nami merely chuckled and patted her brother's shoulder. She looked at him softly with a smile. Her brother was rather surprised before he started tearing up from her gentle look.

"Stop brooding. I'm fine since I've got my own friends," Nami told him, "Other than that, I can't see well in the dark and I'm not into the occult. There is no way I'm joining in a club like that."

Namito sniffled in reply and crossed his arms.

"It's not that bad," he pouted. Nami chuckled and gently patted her brother's head.

"I didn't say it was bad. It's just not my type of club," she corrected him. Namito sighed and nodded.

"I guess," he said sadly. He looked out the window and found out they were almost at the school. "Oh, we're here."

"Well, Namito, let's start another pleasant year of high school. After all, this may be the only time we will be carefree before we have to face the adult life," Nami stated. Namito nodded before they held each other's hands and left to enter their class.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: It's been a long while since I've updated. But here it is, a new chapter. Hope you all like it.

Chapter One

Nami had looked at the teacher with a bored expression. Her elbow was on the table with her chin resting on her palm. She tapped her pencil's eraser against her notebook. Next to her, her brother, Namito, wrote on his notebook feverishly from the teacher's lecture. On the other side of her sat Umehito Nekozawa, the well-known president of the Black Magic Club. He made notes on his notebook as well while the teacher lectured but less feverishly than Namito. Once in a while, Nekozawa would take a small glimpse towards Nami. Nami only just realized his staring after a few attempts he made. But even when she realized it, she would just brush it off and ignore it. After the first class ended, Nami took this time to nap a bit. But before she could, she could feel a presence to the left of her. She looked to her left and saw Nekozawa staring right at her while he squatted to her height next to her. His face was very close to hers, and he smiled at her with his creepy grin. Nami flinched but tried her best not to be regarded as rude. She also scooted away to get some space from the sudden closeness.

"Yes, Umehito-san?" Nami asked. He stood up and looked away from her.

"Oh, uh, how was your vacation?" Umehito asked rather shyly, unlike himself. Nami tilted her head, wondering why Nekozawa seemed rather shy around her. He would normally ask her if she would like to join the Black Magic Club like always, but she declined immediately every time. This was the first time he seemed out of character.

"It isn't bad. Yours?" She asked in return.

Nekozawa turned to face her and smiled. He showed his cat puppet, Beelzenef, right next to his face. Nami flinched once again, knowing full well he would go on his speech about his fascination in the occult. She disliked it when he told her about the creepy things he had seen, but she usually remained patient with him. Today, though, she did not have the patience, so she stopped him before he tried.

"I'm sorry, Umehito-san, I need to go to the restroom. Why don't you tell Namito about your day?" Nami said politely. She stood up and left without looking back. She could feel Nekozawa's eyes following her until she disappeared out of his sight. Nami breathed a sigh of relief and went on her way to the restroom.

Nekozawa looked rather sad when Nami left, and it showed when Beezlenef looked down. Namito had been watching the two. He noticed his friend's sadness and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"It will be all right. There will be a day Nami would open up to you again," Namito told him. Nekozawa looked up at him with sad eyes and nodded.

"But it has been years. Does she hate me that much?" Nekozawa asked. Namito vigorously shook his head.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just... not into the occult," Namito answered truthfully. Nekozawa shook his head in deep sadness.

"But she could see ghosts before," Nekozawa pointed. Namito sighed and shook his head.

"After that accident, she could no longer see them. I'm sure you remember what happened. Ever since then, she just became distant when it came to that particular subject," Namito explained. Nekozawa was saddened by the news and looked over at the door.

"Even so, I wish she would not be uncomfortable around me," Nekozawa said.

"The time will come, Umehito. The time will come," Namito told Nekozawa kindly. Nekowaza sighed and nodded.

Nami returned to class after five minutes, sitting once again at her assigned seat. She could feel Nekozawa staring at her again, but she let it be and ignored it. She was pretty excited when classes finished. After her club duties, she would go straight to the Host Club and assign Mori-senpai as her host. He gave off a mysterious aura about him.

When she had finished her topic in calligraphy, she left quickly out of her club to the old music room where the Host Club was held. But after she left halfway, Namito appeared in his black robes, showing he was from the Black Magic Club. Nami sighed and crossed her arms, unhappy that her brother was in her way towards the Host Club.

"Namito, what is it?" Nami asked. Namito looked at her nervously as he fidgeted.

"Why are you so distant with Umehito, Nami?" Namito questioned. Nami sighed heavily.

"I already told you before Namito. People grow apart," Nami answered, "and I don't want anything to do with the occult. All Umehito talks about is just that, and I can't handle something like that anymore."

After her statement, Nami passed her brother. What her brother did not see is the tears that formed in her eyes. She swiped them away before they fell. They could never be like they were in the past.

"Well, I guess I will have to go to the Host Club another day," she muttered to herself and took the trail to the gardens. She sat on the bench and looked up at the sky.

She stretched her hand to the sun and chuckled sadly. The pain in her eyes was evident, and the pain in her heart stung. And there, all alone, she let the tears flow down from her eyes.

Umehito was in his clubroom when he felt a sting in his heart. He touched his chest and didn't understand where the pain came from. It was as if someone he loved was in pain, and there was a part of him that wanted him to cry.

He stood up and left the clubroom immediately, wanting to figure out where such an ominous feeling came from. He stood in the Host Club and looked around. Tamaki screamed at the sight of Umehito, but Umehito ignored it. After not finding what or who he needed, he left without another word, confusing the people in the Host Club at his more than strange disappearance.

He sped up his pace and entered the gardens. He walked for a while, looking around. It was then he stopped when he saw someone on the bench. His eyes widened to see Nami crying. He knew it was her even though her hands covered her face. He walked towards her with Beelzenef by his side. He gulped nervously but had a determined look.

"Nami?" His voice trailed. Nami tensed and looked up at the boy who she wanted to avoid.

"Umehito," she softly called without the honorific. And for some reason, Umehito's heart skipped a beat from it. It had been such a long time he heard Nami call his name like that. Without another word, he swiftly pulled her into an embrace, causing Nami and him to be surprised at the sudden action. Nami felt the warmth before she let her tears go like she always had when they were children.


End file.
